


Bits and Pieces

by luvbird28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Love, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbird28/pseuds/luvbird28
Summary: This is a collection of snippets showing Sam and Dean's relationships over the years - though not in chronological order. Some are dialogue-only.  Mainly free form.  In case If there is any episode related chapter that will be mentioned in the note.





	Bits and Pieces

This is too much.  Don't know what happened to that boy this time.  It is crazy, even for him!  I mean what the heck! I don't care what people would think - I need an answer - and believe me it's really not much.  I followed Sam as he flew off the bar.  Just a moment ago we were in that bar - quite cozy and nice if you ask me.  I was hoping to spend some good time there, of course with my pain in the ass little brother - but no.  Apparently I have too much expectation! I have absolutely no idea what had gotten to him - to make him storm out like that.  Moreover he did not even bother to tell me what's wrong!  What does he expect? That I would sit here like a stupid moron while he...  

Don't know what should I do now.  Anyways, i followed him.  And here I am - in front of the car. 

\- Sammy! Hey - you stop there boy!  Hey - hey-

 

\- Why are you here Dean? 

 

\- What do you mean?  You came here like that - what am I supposed to do? 

 

\- I don't know - may be strengthen your bond with your new pal - yeah who's that again?  

 

\- ( now this is really confusing)  who?  What are you talking about Sammy? 

 

Yeah - now tgis is the perfect time for him to avert his eyes.  Great! 

\- Sammy - look at me - what's this about?  What are you talking about? 

\- Like you don't know - why are you angry then huh? You are wasting your timw here Dean.  You go back and continue your chatting with that Jack or Josh - or whoever He is! 

\- His name is Joshua - and what about him?  He was just being nice to us - and we started a pretty normal conversation there - what's wrong with you man!  What about it? 

 

\- Let me correct you first - he was not nice to US - he was nice to YOU! In case you didn't notice he was totally into you -

 

\- whoa whoa whoa - wait there buddy - first of all - it was totally not flirting  - and secondly, even if it was that - what's wrong with that!  I am a (i smirked)  charming handsome guy - girls flirt with me all the time - so what's wrong if a guy flirts with me?  Are you that homophobic !

_I kind of wish Sam doesn't answer that question.  Beacuse I don't really want to watch the disgust in his eyes.  God Sam!  You're this much angry just to watch a guy flirting (or not)  with me - what would you do if you know that all I really want to do is just pull you to me and kiss those damn lips!_

I was pulled out of my reverie by Sam's voice - he is almost yelling now. 

 

\- you don't understand,  do you? God Dean!  I fucking don't care who he is!  Believe me - I really don't  - but it hurts Dean - it hurts too much when they look at you like that - like you're nithing but a piece of meat - Dean - you are not that!  How could you be!  You're Dean - you're everything one can imagine - you are to love - to cherish and no one can love you like that Dean - no one can love you like me -

Sam's voice broke near the end of his speech.  He is almost sobbing now.  And I am simply standing here like a statue - because apparently I forgot how to move or speak. I don't know how long I spent standing Stupidly - but when I gained my ability to move I didn't waste a moment uttering a word. Beacuse you know I am not good with the talking stuff.  Its always Sammy's department  - I am a man of action - so I did what I could do the best to show my stupid little brother that there is no one in heaven or hell (or on earth of course)  who matters more - I kissed him hard - and let my lips convey the rest.  


End file.
